Overdose d'amour
by Coldyy
Summary: L'un est ivre d'amour, l'autre en est mort. Entre Shin et Nobu, les sentiments se ressemblent mais ne se croisent pas... (One-shot/YAOI/ Nobu x Shin)


« - Shiiiiiiiin ! Ton porno m'empêche de dormir bordel ! »

Une voix grave et irritée s'élève dans l'air. Cette nuit, Nobu ne semble pas d'humeur à supporter les sonorités dénuées de toute pudeur qui résonnent dans son vingt mètres carré. Combien de fois avait-t-il ordonné à son colocataire de ne pas introduire ces fichus DVD chez lui ?

Dans un bruyant soupir, le jeune homme redresse son corps, apportant sa main jusqu'à sa tête afin de la maintenir, celle-ci devenue lourde de fatigue.

Son regard est vide. Morne. Las.

Il cherche à repérer Shin dans l'obscurité et met une trentaine de secondes à y parvenir. La télévision est éteinte et il n'arrive qu'à apercevoir la fine silhouette de son interlocuteur encore étendu au sol, comme mort.

« - 'tain... Il est quelle heure ? Grogne-t-il. Qu'est-ce-que tu fous encore debout, Shin ? »

Aucune réponse. Comme à son habitude, Shin le snobe. Quel sale gamin. Nobu soupire, se lève et rase le mur, les jambes vacillantes. Il manque de se vautrer par terre, le néant occupant temporairement son esprit.

Mais il récupère son équilibre en un réflexe qui l'amène à s'accrocher au mur froid et il y colle son corps embrasé par la fièvre. Car Nobu est fiévreux. Fiévreux d'amour. Fiévreux de manque. Fiévreux de passion. Et cette pénombre dans laquelle il est plongé ne fait que le conformer à son état d'esprit: le noir total en somme. Sa main tâtonne et trouve l'interrupteur. Pas trop tôt, pense-t-il. Finalement, la lumière s'allume et l'oblige à crisper ses traits de visage en une grimace douloureuse lorsqu'elle lui agresse la rétine.

Enfin, il peut voir son cher colocataire. Ce dernier ne semble pas préoccupé par les regards assassins qu'il lui jette. Il se contente de fixer le plafond avec désintérêt, derrière ses mèches éparses couleur bleu clair qui retombent sur ses yeux. Tellement fascinante, cette couleur...

Et libre, surtout. Comme le ciel dépourvu d'entraves météorologiques. Car oui, Shin respire la latitude. Celle que Nobu convoite depuis très longtemps. Depuis que _cette_ femme l'a enfermé dans sa cage, plus précisément.

Alors il l'envie, lui, le pauvre névrosé d'amour. Le misérable. L'esclave à qui les chaînes se resserrent un peu plus chaque jour. Et Dieu sait à quel point il voudrait être à la place du petit libertin...

« - Tu devrais aller te passer de l'eau sur le visage, Nobu. T'as vraiment mauvaise mine. »

La voix incrédule du plus jeune venait de planter le décor d'une réalité accablante. Mauvaise mine. Si seulement il n'y avait que ça. Mauvais amour. Mauvaise personne. Mauvais cœur... Les yeux larmoyants de Nobu lui ramènent à nouveau l'image de _cette_ fille et il s'effondre au sol après avoir éclaté en sanglots. C'en était trop. Trop pour ses épaules un peu trop frêles, trop pour son cœur un peu trop faible.

De son côté, Shin écarquille les yeux de stupéfaction, le cœur en miettes face à un Nobu abattu de la sorte. Il ne parvient même pas à l'approcher, tétanisé par cette vision. Et au fond, il en souffre, lui aussi. Terriblement.

« - Nobu... murmure-t-il de façon hésitante. Tu... Tu penses encore à Hach-

- TA GUEULE ! Le coupe aussitôt l'autre. Je n'veux pas entendre son prénom ! Surtout pas venant d'ta bouche aussi souillée qu'ton cul de prostipute, Shin ! »

L'accusation crue envoie une puissante décharge électrique au concerné. C'est la première fois qu'il entend la voix de Nobu aussi dédaigneuse. Elle contraste tellement de sa voix candide habituelle... Malgré la gravité du ton, Shin ne peut retenir un frisson qui parcourt son échine, le cœur au bord des yeux. Parce que ça lui fait mal. Parce qu'il aurait préféré que Nobu lui dise... Quoi ? Qu'il veut oublier Hachi ? Qu'il a compris qu'elle n'est pas pour lui ? Qu'il a remarqué ce trop plein d'amour que Shin lui porte ? Et qu'enfin, il l'aime lui aussi ? Il aurait été stupide d'espérer une telle connerie.

Stupide.

Shin était donc stupide.

Stupide d'y croire, de s'y attacher.

Stupide d'aimer Nobu.

Stupide de le désirer...

…_Ardemment._

Et ce, depuis trois ans.

« - Répète un peu, pour voir. »

Face au blond se redresse un Shin plus imposant, les traits durs de fureur. Il paraît mâture là, avec son front ridé par ses sourcils froncés. Ce n'est plus le gamin aux airs innocents, non. Son regard d'un gris cristallin s'assombrit et déborde de frustration. Encore un peu. Un tout petit peu... Et il va engloutir le blond dans une noyade mortelle.

_Prostipute._

_Bouche souillée._

_Cul souillé._

Et le pire, c'est que Nobu n'a pas tort.

Soudain, un torrent courroucé oblige le bleuté à serrer les poings et se pincer les lèvres. Le blond recule par instinct et réalise que peut-être cette fois, il est allé trop loin. Mais son prêche a déjà filé de ses lèvres impures. Alors il recule encore, comme s'il veut revenir en arrière. Trop tard. Son dos raidit par la peur heurte le mur et il est contraint de se faire une raison: il n'a pas d'autre solution que d'affronter son cadet, ses propos blasphématoires ayant troublé le calme de ce dernier.

« - Alors ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? »

La tension est palpable dans l'atmosphère, elle pèse lourd. Tellement lourd que respirer devient difficile. Tous deux suffoquent, l'un d'angoisse, l'autre d'amour. Seules les respirations bruyantes se font entendre. Elles sifflent, se bloquent, cherchent à reprendre un rythme normal. En vain. Pour y remédier, le plus jeune se mord la langue avec violence et son corps reprend peu à peu ses esprits. Un goût métallique se propage dans sa bouche et s'étale amèrement sur ses parois buccales. Shin en grimace avec dégoût.

Le sang.

Dégueulasse.

Un peu _comme_ lui.

Comme son corps s_ouillé_.

Souillé par _l'inconnu_.

L'inconnu à qui il se donne...

…_Si facilement. _

Secoué par une soudaine toux, il finit par recracher le liquide pourpre au sol devant les yeux exorbités du plus âgé. Shin rend les armes, brandit son drapeau blanc. Bien que son poing le démange, il ne peut définitivement pas blesser l'ange face à lui. Abîmer un visage aussi pur relève de l'interdit.

_« Je suis définitivement trop con, putain... »_ pense-t-il alors.

Con d'amour, c'est certain.

« - Shin. Je... Je suis désolé... articule le blond avec difficulté. Je pète les plombs... »

Nobu tend sa main vers l'autre, comme pour se rattraper. Comme pour _**le**_ rattraper. Car plus le temps passe, plus Shin s'effrite et lui échappe des doigts. Il s'envole, comme de la poussière d'étoile... Ne laissant qu'un euphémisme scintillant flotter dans son cœur avant de disparaître à tout jamais.

**A tout jamais. **

La porte claque alors avec force, une brise glacée de solitude soulevant les cheveux blonds du guitariste au passage. A quoi s'attendait-il, sincèrement ? Imbu de son amour pour Hachi, il avait fini par délaisser son ami. Ce même ami qui sombrait dans une démence sans nom. Un peu plus chaque jour. Prostitution. Consommation effrénée de drogue. Solitude.

Et ses yeux tristes, oh si tristes...

« - T'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça bordel... Siffle Nobu entre ses dents, malgré l'absence de vie dans son appartement. Shin ! SHIIIIIN ! »

Silence. Il a beau s'égosiller la voix, son ami ne l'entend plus. Qui sait où il finirait encore la nuit. Dans les bras d'inconnus, sans doute. A offrir les secrets les plus intimes de son corps aguicheur. A exposer ses courbes gracieuses, par appât du dollar. Sûrement que Shin se vendrait encore ce soir, goûtant aux plaisirs charnels les plus exquis. Peut-être qu'il gémirait les noms de ces inconnus, à en perdre la boule. Peut-être qu'il jouirait un nombre incalculable de fois, écartelé dans les draps étrangers au goût de liberté...

Pendant que de son côté, Nobu agoniserait seul. Pleurant des larmes maladives, au nom de cet amour dont il n'était plus le Roméo. Parce que sa Juliette l'avait quitté. Pour cet homme mesquin, aux longs cheveux noirs. Dire qu'elle portait la progéniture de ce sale type. Dire qu'elle donnerait la vie, dans quelques mois. Alors qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de porter son amour et de lui offrir la réciprocité qu'il méritait.

Ce soir encore, c'est le cœur serré que Nobu Terashima s'endort.

_**Trois jours plus tard,**_

_**salle de répétition.**_

« - Oï Nobu ! Où est Shin ? S'écrit une voix féminine en rogne. Ça fait des jours qu'il ne répond plus aux messages et aux appels ! Ce sale gosse va me rendre cardiaque, putain.

Nana, calme-toi s'il-te-plait, reprend un chauve dont la voix tendre apaise farouchement l'atmosphère. Nobu a sûrement des nouvelles de lui, ils vivent ensemble après tout. Alors inutile de l'importuner à peine arrivé. Laisse-le au moins poser sa gui-

Je ne sais pas où est Shin, Yasu. Il n'est pas rentré à la maison.

Vous vous êtes disputés ? Demande ledit Yasu, comme s'il devinait parfaitement la situation.

Un peu, ouais... »

A quoi bon mentir, de toutes façons ? La mine déconfite du blond exposait clairement ses sentiments.

« - Mon cul, ouais ! C'pas son genre de bouder comme ça, grogne Nana. Il doit encore baiser à droite à gauche. Ça rapporte beaucoup plus que d'jouer à la basse, hein... »

Le cœur du guitariste rate un battement.

« - Nana, ton langage ! Rétorque le chauve en grimaçant.

Mais quoi, c'vrai nan ? Il va foutre le groupe dans la merde ! »

Nobu refoule un haut-le-cœur.

« - T'verras Yasu, ses conneries vont détruire BLAST avant même de passer pro ! »

Nobu tremble, ouvre la bouche, s'apprête à hurler sa haine.

Rien ne sort.

« - Bon, tant pis pour lui. On s'passera du bassiste. Allé, en place ! »

L'ordre de la grande prêtresse assomme les deux hommes qui se pressent vers leurs instruments pour les prendre en main. Dans un mutisme oppressant, ils attendent qu'elle donne le signal pour commencer à jouer.

Décidé à donner le meilleur de lui-même, Nobu se focalise sur sa guitare chétive comme s'il a quelque chose à prouver. Comme si c'est la dernière fois qu'il y joue. Ses doigts caressent les cordes, les malmènent parfois et les grattent avec entrain et professionnalisme. Seulement, l'absence d'une certaine profondeur se fait ressentir. Ce sentiment l'irrite un peu plus, il ferme les yeux et s'acharne soudainement sur sa guitare. Un changement perceptible tant il est gorgé de ferveur. Changement qui n'échappe pas aux deux autres qui se stoppent pour le regarder, interloqués.

Nobu transpire. Nobu pleure. Nobu se mord les lèvres. Malgré cela, il continue à jouer. Seul. Sa guitare rugit, hurle à sa place. Les paires d'yeux autour de lui s'écarquillent, n'ayant jamais vu un Nobu aussi déchaîné.

Les cordes se brisent.

Les doigts saignent.

Et pas une seule fois, Nobu n'a réussi à combler _**l'absence de la basse**_.

Celle qui donne toute la profondeur au son de sa guitare.

_**Au même moment, dans un entrepôt délabré.**_

« - N-Nobuuu... »

Obscène.

« - Tu gémis souvent l'prénom d'un aut' type en pleine partie d'baise, bébé ? »

Vulgaire.

« - C'est Livio, moi. Dis-le. Allé. »

Immonde.

« - DIS LE BORDEL ! Sinon, pas d'billets ni d'coke !

...L-Livio... »

Dans l'espace sombre et brumeux, les lèvres de l'homme nommé Livio s'étirent. Elles laissent place à une série de dents blanches, parfaitement alignées desquelles se distinguent de longues canines aiguisées. Ces mêmes canines qui, au cours de la soirée, ont marqué le corps appétissant d'un Shin impuissant face au fauve qu'était son client.

Et il a beau fermer ses yeux, s'imaginer Nobu à la place de ce bourreau, rien n'y fait.

Ce ne sont pas ses mains qui effleurent son corps.

Ce ne sont pas ses soupirs qui s'éteignent contre son oreille.

Ce n'est pas son bassin qui s'entrechoque au sien.

Ce n'est pas Nobu qui s'immisce en lui.

Mais un autre. Un inconnu. Une brute.

Éparpillés autour de lui, les billets dansent, virevoltent, couvrent son corps pétri.

Autour de la seringue vidée de sa substance, sa paume de main se resserre.

La veine qu'il a utilisé gonfle, palpite, frétille.

L'effet de la cocaïne lui monte au cerveau.

Shin plane.

**Overdose d'amour.**

_**Le lendemain soir, chez Nobu.**_

Allongé négligemment sur son lit, le blond attend. La mort comme l'amour. L'espoir comme le cauchemar. Il ignore ce qu'il attend réellement. Son cœur, habité par le visage de _sa cruelle_ le fait souffrir. Parallèlement à cette douleur, ses poumons qui s'emplissent des effluves de Shin semblent l'apaiser. Effluves tantôt agréables, au goût de son parfum sucré, tantôt amères, au goût de ses BlackStone Cherry. Ces foutues cigarettes dont ses lèvres ne se séparent jamais.

Malgré les quatre jours d'absence, l'odeur de Shin tapisse l'appartement.

Dans sa folie nocturne, le guitariste voit le bleu prendre possession des quatre murs.

Le bleu du ciel.

Le bleu de Shin.

Infini. Libertaire.

Là où règne l'anarchie,

loin de Hachi et son enfer.

Nobu laisse alors son bras tomber dans le vide. Par terre, il récupère le coussin du bleuté, ce dernier couchant sur un futon au sol. Très vite, l'oreiller moelleux se retrouve sur son visage. En une longue pincée de narines, il s'enivre de l'odeur qui s'y trouve, les yeux papillonnant. Son ami lui manque. Plus que jamais, il lui manque.

_« Où es-tu, imbécile... » _

Le bruit d'un tour de serrure le tire de ses songes. Sans que le blond ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit, ses battements de cœur s'accélèrent et cognent fort dans sa poitrine. Il n'y a qu'une seule et unique personne qui possède les doubles des clefs de son appartement.

Shin.

Il apparaît devant lui, les épaules affaissées comme s'il porte toute la misère du monde. Son teint blafard ne présage rien de bon mais qu'importe, il est là. Devant lui. Devant ses yeux qui s'amourachent bizarrement. Une lueur l'éclaire lui et son gouffre, fait valser son âme, son cœur en crépite.

Dans un mouvement brusque, Nobu quitte son lit et se rue sur son ami dans l'unique but de l'étreindre. Seulement lorsque ses bras passent autour de sa taille et que son nez plonge contre son cou, une odeur étrangère lui agresse le nez. Elle est virile, épicée, alcoolisée. C'est l'odeur d'un autre. Un homme, pour sûr.

Il avait vu juste sur les activités du bleuté lors de son absence.

« - Shin, tu devrais arrêter ce boulot. Vraiment. »


End file.
